Blood
by Hadji1345
Summary: Yes I know it's about time I updated. please keep up the reviews
1. Chapter 1

Blood  
  
Hadji1345  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He gazed at her through the window, camuflaged by the night. She was the only one home at the time. He thought the others were in Trenton, New Jersy. He had  
  
waited for this. Since she was home the security system was off.  
  
Â Suddenly, she laughed at the TV. *I know she's laughing at me!* He thought, *She's rejected me to many times.* He quietly entered the house. *I'm gonna give what she deserves.* He walked into the den where she was sitting. Her back was to him and she was on the phone with her father, who had called to checkÂ on her.  
  
Â She hung up the phone, turned and saw him. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. He quickly crossed the room and instantly had her on the floor. He  
  
pressed his hand to her throat, choaking her. But killing her now would ruin part of his fun so, before she passed out he removed his hand.Â While she was struggling to breathe and to weak to resist him, he raped her.  
  
Â When he finished, he grabbed the knife that he had brought with him just for this occassion. Raising it over his head he brought it downÂ piercingÂ her chest. The second thrust of the knife went deep into her stomach. She managed to get away, despite the heavy flow of blood pouring from her wounds. However, her respite was short lived asÂ he instantly grabbed her and prevented her escape. He stabbed her once more, this time in the heart.  
  
Â Quietly, he left the Compound. 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Chapter 2Â   
  
Hadji entered the house five minutes later, having just returned from a date. He hadn't goneÂ to Trenton Â with Dr. Quest, Race and Jonny.Â  He walked passed the den and noticed a red hand print on the door.Â  He knelt down and looked at it closer, it looked like blood. *Blood?* He thought to himself. Â *If it were blood, then where did it come from?* He opened the door and gasped, the walls were covered with blood. At first, he didn't see her as he gazed at the gore streaked walls but then he lookedÂ at the couch and saw her.Â   
  
Â He grabbed the wall as a wave of dizziness swept over him, threatening him to pass out. He closed his eyes and shook his head in denial of what he was seeing. "Jessie?" He cried out. He hurried to her and checked for a pulse. There wasn't one. She was dead. He stood up and headed for Â the kitchen, he didn't want to call 911 from the den where her body was.Â   
  
Â He dialed 911 and explained what had happened. After he hung up, he picked up the phone again and dialed Dr. Quest's hotel room. He told him to come home immediately. 


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Chapter 3  
  
Hadji stood surrounded by police officers, who hounded him with questions. Questions he didn't have the answers to. 'Do you have any idea what this guy looked like? Can you give us a description?' He didn't know, he hadn't checked the surveillance tapes yet.  
  
He struggled to answer the questions as best as he could. One of the officers questioning himÂ noticedÂ how hard he was struggling to control his emotions.Â SheÂ asked calmly and gently, in a voice that silenced the other officers. "What was your relationship with Miss Bannon?"Â She placed a hand on Hadji's shoulder.  
  
"She was my best friend, I loved her as ifÂ she was my sister." He choked back a sob and felt tears rolling down his face.  
  
"Let's leave him alone," said the policewoman. The other officers quickly agreed.  
  
Left alone, it suddenly hit him; he'd have to be the one to tell Race and Estella that their only child was dead. He'd be the one to tell Jonny that his girlfriend was dead. *Why me?* He thought to himself. *It is not fair! Who would do such a thing as this to a girl like Jessie?* His gaze wandered over the vast number of reporters, who were talking into microphones and cameras. *I hope Race or any of the others aren't watching TV or listening to the radio.* He prayed. *Oh why her? Why could it not have been me?*  
  
He walked to the edge of the compoundÂ and sat on an old tree stump by the main entrance. He wouldÂ wait there for the others to arrive. 


	4. Chapter 4

Blood chapter 4  
  
Hadji sat there waiting.Â  He had seen the news media and the medical examiner leave.Â  The police, however, were still there.Â  Hadji was through crying.Â  He got up and headed to the house.Â  He sat on the hood of his car.Â   
  
He yawned,Â  he was exhausted both mentally and phyiscally. He glanced at his watch,Â  1:12 am.Â  *What happened to the time? Where are they?* He asked himself.Â  He glanced at the main gate and then back at the house.Â  He wasn't allowed back inside.Â  The police wouldn't allow him to check the survelience tapes.Â  He bowed his head and it wasÂ then thatÂ he noticed how bloody his clothes were,Â  Jessie's blood was on his shirt and pants.Â Â  He ran his fingers through his hair, which was easy sinceÂ he didn't wear his turban any more.Â  *Why? Why?*Â  He kept repeating to hisself.Â   
  
HeÂ glanced toÂ the gate again andÂ saw aÂ person walking towardÂ him.Â  *Jonny??Â *Â  Hadji jumped off the car and ran to him.Â   
  
"Where are the others?" Hadji asked.Â  Jonny just stared at the scene. Hadji whispered to him,Â  "It is worse than you think."Â  Just then he saw Race and Dr. Quest walking towards him.  
  
"What's going on?" Dr. Quest asked.  
  
Hadji sighed.Â  "Someone broke in . . . "  
  
"Where's Jessie?" Race asked.  
  
* Why does he always do that?*Â  Hadji asked himself.Â  "I was just comming to that.Â  The person that broke in--he--he--" Hadji tried to fight the lump in his throat.  
  
"Hadji?" Dr. Quest could tell that his son was having difficulty speaking.Â  "Are you alright, Son?"  
  
"I am fine.Â  I wish I did not have to say this.Â  The person who broke in must have had only one objective in mind because, he did not steal anything.Â  The person," he took a deep breath, "killed Jessie."  
  
Race grabbed Hadji roughly by the arms.Â  "Are you sure?" He asked. *Why do i have to tell him?Â *Â  Hadji thought as he looked at Race's worried face.Â   
  
"I am sure.Â  I was the one who found her." He whispered, as he struggeled to get free,but Race's strong grip held him tight and was getting tighter as he soaked in the news of his daughter's death.Â  "Race, please let me go. You are hurting me."Â  Hadji pleaded, but Race wasn't listening  
  
"Race?" Dr. Quest called.Â  He had been holding Jonny, who was crying hard.Â Â   
  
Race let go of Hadji so suddenly that the boy fell.  
  
"No," was all the grieving father could say. 


	5. Chapter 5

Â  Blood chapter 5  
  
When he left the compound, the blonde headed murderer cut through the forest of trees that sat across the road from the large house.  
  
His clear blue eyes quickly surveyed the sceneÂ around him.Â Â  He suddenly heard a car headed inÂ his direction.Â He ducked deeply into the woods.Â  'What?' He thought when he saw that the driver was Hadji. 'Isn't he supposed to be in Trenton?Â  Oh well, my job is done.Â  that's all that matters now.'Â   
  
AÂ smile played across his mouth. 'She won't reject me now.'Â Â  He headed for a place deeper in the woods where he had stashed a small gym bag and quickly changed his clothes.Â  He was about to close the gym bag when he realized something...He had left the knife behind.Â   
  
"Ohh shit!" He whispered.Â "Aawww man, they're gonna find me. I don't have an alibi."Â   
  
He ran to the opposite end of the forest, where his car was waiting.Â  "I gotta create an alibi." he said as he drove away. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Blood  
  
Jonny sat on his bed.Â  The police had finally allowed them back in the house, but they weren't allowed in the den.  
  
It was obvious the murderer knew what he was doing.Â  He had disconnected the survalience cameras before he could beÂ recorded.Â   
  
Through the wall, Jonny could hear someone crying.Â  He wasn't surprised, everyone here loved Jessie so much.Â  He knew who it was. He climbed out of bed and walked to the nextÂ room. Jonny climbed into bed with Race and held him. For awhile he didn't say anything, he just held him.Â   
  
"IÂ can't believe she's gone," Race finally said.Â  "How am I going to tell Estella?"  
  
"I don't know, Race.Â  She was loved by everyone.Â Â  She was your daughter.Â  Dad loved her like she was his daughter. Hadji and I loved her like she was our sister."  
  
"I'd like to get my hands on the bastard who did this!"  
  
"Me too." Agreed Jonny. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Jonny went to school the next day determined not to think of Jessie, but when he got there he had found out that word had spread fast in the small town. Jessie's best friend, Stacy Johnson, had stayed home  
  
as well as most of her friends. Those who came to class stayed with Jonny all day. In history class, Jonny found himself staring at the vacant seat next to him where Jessie used to sit. He kept trying to  
  
focus on the teacher and not on the desk.  
  
"Mr. Quest?" his teacher called to him while he stared at the desk.  
  
Jonny shook his head quickly and looked at his teacher. "Yes, Ma'am?"  
  
"You're welcome to leave if you wish. I know it must be hard for you and Mr. Singh. I get the feeling that Jessie was a very close friend of yours." She said as she placed a hand on Jonny's  
  
shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Ms. Thomeson, but my dad extended the same offer to me and Hadji this morning, but I chose to come to class. There were too many memories of Jessie at home and besides I don't think I could  
  
stand to see the look on Race's face. And, yeah, Jess was a very close friend of mind and Hadj's. She was like a sister to us." He sighed.  
  
"If you change your mind, Jonny, you may just leave." She said.  
  
"I will. Thank you." he sighed.  
  
During the rest of the day, Jonny and Jessie's friends and teachers offered condolences. When school ended for the day, Jonny waited outside for his dad to pick him up from school.  
  
"Hey! Quest!" Someone called to him while he waited. Jonny turned around and was instantly face-to-face with George Lewiston.  
  
"What do you want, Lewiston?" Jonny said with false politeness. Jonny and George were enemies.  
  
"Such a shame about Jessie. Such a beauty she was! Wish you could have heard her scream for mercy last night!" He bragged.  
  
"YOU!!!!!" Jonny pressed him against the wall of the building. "You killed her! Why?"  
  
George didn't seemed phased by Jonny's assault. "She was a regular Bitch. She was hot, yeah, any guy could see that. She deserved to die! Someone had to kill her. Why should I allow someone to steal the fun out of killing her?"  
  
"You arrogant bastard!" Jonny punched George hard in the face.  
  
Just then Jonny felt a hand on his shoulder. "That's enough, Son." his father's voice came from behind him.  
  
Jonny let George go and then saw the crowed that had begun to gather, then to his father. "Dad, he killed Jessie." He explained.  
  
"I know, Son. The survailence tapes caught him entering the Compound. The police should be here shortly. When they arrive we will leave."  
  
"I didn't kill her but I was there" George said with a smug grin. "I won't tell you who did it, either. The guy who did it should be praised for getting rid of the Bitch!"  
  
"You sonofa----" Jonny started.  
  
"You allow your son to have such bad language?" George question Benton sarcastically.  
  
"You allowed someone to kill an innocent girl?" He replied in the same tone.  
  
"The Bitch deserved it."  
  
Benton placed an arm around Jonny and started to lead him away just as a couple of squad cars turned into te school parking lot. "Right now," Benton said turning to George as the cars came to a halt in front of them. "They're just taking you in for questioning." 


	8. Chapter 8

Blood Chapter 8 Jonny and Hadji sat side by side in the darkening kitchen. The sun was beginning to set and neither of them got up to turn it on. Hadji tried to forget about the reality of Jessie's death by reading a book, but anyone could tell that he just wasn't into it. Jonny just sat with his head on his hand, staring at the clock on the wall, as though he wished time would suddenly go backwards to the time when Jessie was still alive. They could easily hear Race on the phone talking to the police, seeing if they had any new information. Jonny stood up suddenly. Hadji peered up at him. "I can't take it anymore, Hadj; someone's got to find the person who did this." "That is what the police are trying to do." His brother pointed out. "Not good enough. No one's gonna stop me; not you, not Race and not Dad." Jonny snapped. "I know, Jonny. I have known you for 10 years, long enough to know not to stop you when you are this determined." "It's about time you realized it." Jonny muttered as he walked to the closet and pulled out his jacket. "Do you even know where to start?" Race said, he'd heard the whole conversation between the brothers. "I have an idea. George Lewiston said he knew who killed her. I think I can get some information from him, given the right motivation, I know he'll talk" Jonny said. "Jonathan!" Jonny spun to face his father. "I know I can't stop you, but please be careful, Son." "I will, Dad. I'll be back." He walked out, shutting the door after him. He sighed, "Jessie, help me find who did this to you. I know it won't bring you back but it would bring some peace to us all." He walked all the way to George's house and pounded on the door. The door was opened but Mrs. Lewiston. "Jonny, we weren't expecting you. Please come in." She held the door open wider, as if to let him through. "No, thank you Mrs. Lewiston. Your son, George, has information about who killed Jessica Bannon and I'm going to get it from him one way or another." Jonny explained. "George knows?" Mrs. Lewiston repeated. "That's what he told me and my Dad yesterday at school. I know he meant it, too, Ma'am." Jonny said. "GEORGE LEWISTON!!" She called into the house. A moment later, George appeared, "Yeah, Mom." He saw who was at the door, "Well, if it isn't Jonny Quest." He said with mock kindness. "Jonny says you know who killed Jessie Bannon, do you?" His mother asked. "Yeah, but I'm not saying anything." George said "Why not?" Jonny asked. "I told you and your dad yesterday at school, she deserved to die." George replied. His mother gasped. "George Michael Lewiston! How could you say such a thing?" Jonny grabbed George by the collar "Who killed her?" "Alright, alright it was Jason Thomas." George gasped out. Jonny tossed him down. "Thank you. Sorry about that, Mrs. Lewiston. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Jonny slowly opened the front door and slipped in quietly. He hung up his jacket and turned around and was face-to-face with Hadji. "Geeze, Hadj, you startled me."  
  
"I am sorry, Jonny. What did George say? Did he tell you who killed Jessie?" Hadji asked.  
  
"He said that Jason Thomas did it." Jonny shook his head and headed to the sofa.  
  
"Jason Thomas?" Hadji repeated. "The same Jason Thomas who has been after Jessie for years? The one that is on the football team?"  
  
"Do you know any other Jason Thomas in Rockport, Maine that knows about the layout of the compound and the security cameras?" Jonny asked.  
  
"How did he know the layout of the compound and security cameras?" Hadji asked.  
  
"A few months ago we had to work together for a history project, so we worked up in my room." Jonny explained, leaning his head against the back of the sofa.  
  
"Our father was upset that you went out after George, even though he knew he could not stop you." Hadji said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Jonny sighed. "Dad knows that I would have done it anyways no matter what."  
  
"So now what?" Hadji asked.  
  
Jonny shrugged. "I guess tell the police." He looked at his brother. "No offense, bro, but I'm kinda surprised the police don't have you listed as a suspect. I mean, your fingerprints were on Jessie's body."  
  
"I am surprised as well," Hadji shrugged. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
That night Jonny tossed and turned in bed, trying to get some sleep. Suddenly, he heard someone calling him.  
  
"Jonny?" The voice was soft and feminine. "Jonny? Come to the den, I have something to show you."  
  
Jonny climbed out of bed and went to the den, as the voice commanded. "Jessie??"  
  
"Yeah, Jonny, it's me. Well, actually, it's my ghost. I haven't been able to rest well, with my killer still on the loose. I came to you to help you find him." Jessie said.  
  
"Why me? Why not your dad?" Jonny asked.  
  
"Because you're the one who's more determined to catch this guy, Jonny." Jessie pointed out.  
  
"Good point." Jonny said with a nod. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"First, get some sleep, ok? You look kinda like death." Jessie grinned. "Then, I'll help you out as much as I can."  
  
"Got it! Hey, Jess? Did Jason Thomas kill you?" He asked.  
  
Jessie nodded. "Yeah, but you need to prove it to the police." 


End file.
